De nos jours, on ne meurt plus d'amour
by Helldreams
Summary: Draco revisite l'année écoulée... HPDM, rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire, qui est tirée d'une histoire vraie mais qui a été modifiée pour les besoin de la fiction


Je suis là, debout, mes valises posées à mes pieds. Mes amis m'entourent, la masse grouillante m'entoure sur ce quai bondé. Je suis seul. C'est la dernière fois que je serai ici. J'essaie de m'imprégner de chaque image, chaque visage, chaque son, chaque odeur. Pour ne rien oublier. Discrètement, je te cherche des yeux. Tu es là aussi, dans cette masse informe. Avec tes amis. Finnigan et Weasley fille t'observent en souriant, se tenant la main. J'en mettrais la mienne à couper que c'est grâce à toi qu'ils sont ensemble. Thomas essaie de s'approcher de toi. Mais pas assez vu que tu ne le remarques même pas. De toute façon, ce n'est pas ton style. Enfin … je crois. Pour finir, je tourne mon regard vers toi. Tout mon corps se tend quand je remarque que, en serrant tes deux meilleurs amis, c'est moi que tu regardes. Tu sais que j'aimerai être à leur place. Mais c'est faux. Je n'ai jamais voulu être ton ami. Je voulais beaucoup plus. Tu m'as fait découvrir des choses que tu n'assumes pas. Donc, tu fuis. Comme moi, avant. Mais, maintenant que tout cela est terminé, je suis mort. Et à la sortie de ce train, je renaîtrai. Je souris amèrement, en y pensant.

-_Alors, Draco,_ chuchote-t-on à mon oreille. _Deviendrait-on sentimental ?_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Blaise ? _Je réponds sur le même ton mais légèrement plus menaçant. _La clique à Potty, c'est du passé maintenant._

Et je me retourne pour faire face à l'air à la fois décontenancé et ironique de mon ami. Je lui fais un clin d'œil et en deux temps, trois mouvements, je monte dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Une fois trouvé, je mets mes affaires à l'intérieur et le condamne à ce que seul moi et ma descendance puisse y entrer. Puéril, je sais. Mais ça fait du bien, parfois. J'arrange le compartiment pour qu'il soit assez confortable, puis je m'installe près de la fenêtre.

Juste à ce moment, le train démarre. Pas d'effusions de bons sentiments, pas d'adieu. Je sais que je reverrais mes amis qui ne sont pas morts pendant la guerre et les autres, eh bien… je ne m'y suis jamais réellement intéressé, alors… Oui, bon, à part Potter. Mais on ne dit pas _adieu_ à un ennemi d'enfance. On s'en va, juste comme ça. Je regarde par la fenêtre et le paysage défile sous mes yeux, c'est assez hypnotique ? peu à peu, je sombre dans mes souvenirs et revisite l'année écoulée…

-_Eh Potty, on va s'fumer une clope ?_

Il me regarde, interloqué. Moi, je sors mon paquet puis me détourne de lui afin de sortir dans le parc. J'entends des pas derrière moi. Il me suit. D'abord sans un mot, se demandant sans doute pourquoi je lui ai proposé ça. Moi-même je l'ignore. C'est la dernière année, alors autant en profiter.

_-Depuis quand tu fumes, Malfoy ?!_

Tiens, ça y est, il a retrouvé l'usage de la parole…

-Oh… ça fait quelques temps. Mais je t'ai proposé de venir fumer en ma compagnie, pas de parler.

Oui, je sais, je ne suis plus aussi mordant et froid qu'auparavant. Mais il ne faut pas non plus espérer le miracle avec Potty.

On se balade dans le parc en fumant tranquillement notre cigarette. Arrivés aux abords de la forêt interdite, j'écrase élégamment la mienne sur le tronc d'un arbre, puis me met à l'observer. Une fois finie, il jette la sienne à terre. À ce moment-là, j'attaque, cherchant à le provoquer pour d'obscurs raisons.

-On m'a dit que t'embrassais très mal, le balafré.

_-Tu crois ?! Tu veux que je te montre ?_

De toute façon, il ne le fera pas, alors…

-Allez, montre alors !

Sur le coup, je suis choqué. Mais peu à peu je m'habitue à sa saveur et son odeur. Je sais que je dois m'en aller en lançant une remarque cinglante, mais là j'ai plutôt envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Je le sens durcir et, là, je me rends compte de ce que je suis entrain de faire. Je me recule pour le voir légèrement essoufflé. Je ne suis pas dans un meilleur état. Pendant un instant, je l'observe, puis un rictus se forme sur mes lèvres.

-Pas mal. On remet ça demain ? Pour le fun ,bien entendu.

Il acquiesce. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Je retourne au château tranquillement, l'air de rien. Je sais qu'il m'observe, songeur. Je sens toujours ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est étrange. Je suis perplexe ; c'est vrai qu'il a changé, qu'il est devenu vraiment pas mal. Mais de là à flirter avec lui… Peut-être une surcharge d'hormones. Une fois cela parti, je serai enfin tranquille.

Au début, on ne fait que s'embrasser, pendant notre temps de midi. Je vois bien que ses amis essaient de savoir où il est quand il disparaît. Mais il ne dit rien. Ce serait mal vu. Un Serpentard et Gryffondor c'est mal vu, même quand c'est pour passer le temps…

Les Serpentards, eux, ont le bon sens de ne pas poser de questions. Certains s'en fichent. D'autres, quant à eux, ont assez peu de cerveau pour le faire. Les derniers sont trop intéressés par Voldemort pour penser à autre chose.

Moi, je suis hors catégorie : j'ai un cerveau, je suis le principal concerné donc pas de questions. Enfin si mais pas les mêmes. Quant à Voldemort, je m'en suis détourné depuis quelques temps, maintenant.

Mes parents louent un manoir à Prée-au-Lard étant donné que l'autre fou utilise le nôtre comme QG. J'y retourne tous les week-ends. Mon père croit qu'ils continuent à m'endoctriner. Étant donné que j'affiche un air totalement indiffèrent pour à peu près tout, mes parents ne s'inquiètent pas trop.

C'est justement quelques week-ends après le début de notre jeu que je remarque quelque chose d'horrible. Dès l'instant où je m'en rends compte, je verrouille la porte de ma chambre. Je me retourne sur le miroir plein pied qui trône à côté de mon dressing et m'observe. Pour un œil averti, je suis un peu plus pâle que d'habitude mais, j'ai de la chance, pas de « _Harry Potter me manque_ » sur le front. Rien, nada. Peu à peu, mon souffle se bloque. C'est douloureux, mon cœur me fait mal. Et là, je me rends compte, vraiment, réellement, que je ne peux me passer de lui plus de 24h. je pousse un gémissement plaintif.

_-il faut que je fasse quelque chose…_ je murmure pour moi-même.

Je m'affale sur mon lit et réfléchis à une solution… tout en m'endormant.

_-Mr… Madame vous fait savoir que …_

Je me réveille en sursaut et toise l'elfe prosterné.

-Je t'écoute.

_-Le dîner est servi, Mr._

_-Dites à Mère que j'arrive._

Je me lève. Mes vêtements sont froissés. Je me change vite fait et admire le travail dans le miroir. Puis, mon regard passe sur mes lèvres. Celles que Potter a embrassées. Je fais glisser mon doigt dessus… Comment en suis-je arrivé là ?

Me rappelant que mes parents m'attendent pour dîner, je descends les rejoindre dans la salle à manger.

Le repas se déroule en silence. Une fois fini, Père s'allume un cigare et Mère une cigarette. J'évite d'en faire de même, même si l'envie de fumer me démange. Ils l'ignorent et c'est très bien ainsi.

On en vient enfin à la raison de ce repas en famille.

-Fils, nous avons décidé la date de ton intronisation.

_-Tu seras, enfin, véritablement des nôtres !_

Sur le coup, j'ai peur, je suis effrayé. Mais je ne laisse rien paraître.

-Et quand cela se passera-t-il ?

_-Le 21 avril._

_-Bien._

Et là, ma mère sautille et frappe dans ses mains ; c'est n'est pas la sœur de Bellatrix pour rien, elle est aussi folle qu'elle.

-Quelques mois… Juste quelques PUTAINS de mois avant d'être défiguré !

_-Calme-toi Draco. Tu resteras à l'école pendant la date prévue et tu ne retourneras plus chez toi après._

_-Mais comment pouvez-vous être aussi CALME ? Je viens vous annoncer que je DOIS rejoindre les rangs de Vous-Savez-Qui et… et … et vous, vous pensez que de simples murs le retiendront ? Vous êtes fou._

_-Peut-être… ou pas. Harry s'entraine et il sera bientôt prêt. Nous n'aurons peut-être pas à attendre longtemps avant le combat final._

_-Vous reposez tous vos espoirs sur un gamin de 17ans… vous n'êtes pas fou, non… vous êtes CINGLÉ !_

_-Draco, je ne te permets pas. En partant, va voir Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle te donne une potion calmante._

_-Mais…_

_-Bonne nuit, Draco !_

Il pleut, il fait moche. Pas de Potter pour aujourd'hui.

-Dégage, minus !

Moi, exécrable ? Pas autant que le temps. La pluie mine mon moral donc je plombe celui des autres comme je peux.

Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de solution à mes problèmes. Je vais sûrement faire ce qu'a dit l'autre cinglé. Mais pour Potter…

Le ciel est gris foncé, presque noir. Dire qu'il faisait si beau hier ; le temps s'est assombris, comme mes pensées. Potter me manque toujours. Horriblement. Je vais devoir me le faire, bientôt. Mais, avant, il faut que je trouve un moyen pour discuter avec lui, tranquillement.

-_Eh !_

Je suis tiré soudainement dans un coin plus que sombre.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? _ Je murmure.

-J'avais envie.

Et il m'embrasse. C'est qu'il devient entreprenant, le petit pote Potter. Ses lèvres sur les miennes, je ne réfléchis plus, ses mains sur mes hanches, j'oublie tout, son corps contre le mien … je me sens en sécurité, apaisé …

-T'étais où, Draco ? On a vu un truc génial en étude des moldus et Dumbledore veut le mettre ne place dans l'école.

_-hum…_

Je suis complètement ailleurs, je pense encore à Potter.

-Eh, Oh ! Tu m'écoutes ?!

_-Non, Pans'. Tu disais ?_

_-Que Dumbledore veut donner à chaque élève un téléphone portable. Il suffira de dire le nom de la personne à qui l'on veut parler dans le micro et on pourra discuter avec elle en direct, sans être à côté, mais à l'autre bout du château par exemple. Bien sûr, les téléphones ne fonctionneront pas pendant les heures de cours mais bon…_

_-Intéressant, Pansy. Mais as-tu déjà vu un Malfoy avec un objet moldu ?_

_-Non…_

Bien sûr, intérieurement, je bondis de joie. Je pourrais parler à Potter le week-end et le soir !

Toute l'école à reçu un félétone. Je l'observe. C'est une petite boîte en plastique noire, verte et argent. Je la trouve correct mais assez bizarre. Dumbledore a dit qu'elle fonctionnait également en dehors de l'école. Ensuite, il m'a jeté un coup d'œil imperceptible. Ça va, j'ai compris le message : je l'appelle s'il y a un problème au manoir. Mais c'est le cadet de mes soucis en ce moment. Maintenant, il faut que j'ose appeler Potter. Mais pas maintenant car les cours vont commencer d'une minute à l'autre.

Avec Potter, on s'appelle tout les soirs. Nous allons donc nous coucher vers 3h ou 4h du matin. Au réveil, j'ai l'air frais et disponible mais à l'intérieur, je suis vraiment claqué. Qui aurait cru que Potty avait de choses si intéressantes à raconter ?

Je dors de plus en plus mal, me sens de plus en plus seul. Quelque chose va arriver ou, alors, c'est parce que la date fatidique est proche. Je ne sais pas… Et quand je ne sais pas, je panique.

-Potter.

L'écran affiche l'image d'un mini Potter caricaturé. Ça sonne et il ne répond pas. Il dort peut-être. Tant pis, je le verrai demain, après les cours… C'est dingue comme en ce moment, ma vie tourne autour de lui. Dans ses bras, je déstresse. Quand j'ai sa bouche sur moi, j'oublie jusqu'à mon nom et n'exprime que des râles de plaisir, des soupirs de bien-être.

Je m'accroche tout doucement à lui. Je ne devrais pas. On est censé « s'amuser ». Mais, avec tout ce qu'il me raconte le soir, je commence à tomber sous le charme. Et j'aime lui faire du bien en le touchant, le massant, le caressant sur toutes les parties du corps que je peux atteindre. Les week-ends sans lui deviennent de plus en plus longs, de plus en plus durs… je m'endors.

Potter ne réponds plus. Potter ne vient plus me voir. Potter m'évite. Ça fait plus d'une semaine que je le croise à peine en cours et lors des repas. Il ne me regarde même pas. Il ne voit pas que je sombre peu à peu. Mes amis essaient bien de savoir ce qu'il se passe. Mais je ne leur dit rien. Comment pourraient-ils comprendre ? D'ailleurs je ne change pas mes habitudes et disparais chaque jour à _notre_ endroit, au cas où. Mais il ne vient pas. Peu à peu je perds espoir. La date fatidique approche. Une semaine avant le 21 avril. J'ai peur. Je suis de plus en plus absent, je m'isole de ma cour, reste enfermé dans ma chambre pendant des heures. Les journées s'assombrissent doucement, le soleil se ternit peu à peu, mon cœur ralentit sa course et mes yeux se voilent. Puis, d'un coup, le soleil m'aveugle et mon cœur s'affole pour un rien. Mon corps joue au yo-yo avec le temps. J'ai envie de ne plus me réveiller, de rester cloîtré dans ma chambre pour toujours…

3 jours… 3 jours sans sortir de ma chambre, sans parler, sans voir quiconque. Seul. Comme je le serai sans doute toujours. Je marmonne dans ma barbe de 3 jours (c'est le cas de le dire), me lève de mon lit, il doit être dans les environs de 11h. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, ne me regarde même pas dans le miroir, je dois faire peur à voir, fais couler l'eau chaude pour le bain. Je me tourne finalement vers la glace : des cernes peu visibles, les yeux dans le vague, et une petite barbe blonde. Il est loin, le Malfoy fier et hautain. Je commence à me raser. Une fois cela fait, j'arrête l'eau et enlève le bas de mon pyjama en lin.

J'entre dans l'eau et me lave, puis me détend. Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour J, celui où je suis censé être intronisé. Je m'en fiche, le monde pourrait exploser que je n'en aurai rien à faire. J'entends le téléphone sonner. Ce n'est pas la première fois en 3 jours. Tant pis, je ne répondrai pas, j'ai pas envie. Mon regard se tourne vers l'eau chaude. Son léger remous m'hypnotise. Pour un oeil extérieur, j'ai l'air d'une personne qui prend son bain. Mais, en vrai, l'eau voudra-t-elle noyer mes peines et mes problèmes ? Je suis une véritable boule de nerfs à l'intérieur. Je suis fêlé de l'intérieur. Prêt à casser, à abandonner. Mais je suis fort à l'extérieur. J'ai l'air normal. Que tout aille mal en allant bien, je suis une entité fixe et immuable. Parce que c'est comme ça que je survis.

Il ne doit pas être loin de midi, je sors de l'eau, m'essuie, enfile des vêtements. Je regarde finalement qui m'a appelé. Et, là, pour la première fois en 3 jours, je ne m'en fiche pas et m'étonne doucement.

-_Potter…_

Je ne rappellerai pas même si j'en meurs d'envie. C'est le seul que je veuille voir mais il n'en saura rien. Jamais.

13h45. Potter n'a pas rappelé. C'st bien. Je ne ferai pas le premier pas. De toute façon, je ne tiens pas à lui. Mais à qui je mens ? Je ne me convainc pas moi-même.

Soudain, des cris se font entendre en même temps que des coups sur ma porte.

_-Malfoy ! Ouvre ! Sinon je défonce la porte ! Je compte jusqu'à 3. 1 …_

Cette voix, je la reconnaitrais entre mille.

_-2…_

Je me lève de mon lit et m'approche de la porte, tel un détraqueur.

_-3 ! Malfoy je vais …_

Sur ces bonnes paroles, j'ouvre ma porte. Une tornade s'abat alors sur moi, me sert dans ses bras et j'entends vaguement la porte se claquer.

_-Draco…_ Chuchote-t-il à mon oreille.

Des frissons me parcourent en entendant cette voix tant honnie et tant aimée.

Puis, il se recule légèrement et m'observe.

_-Tu as l'air fatigué, _me dit-il. _Je m'inquiétais pour toi._ Puis, me reprenant dans ses bras, _tu m'as manqué_ souffle-t-il.

Moi, je ne dis toujours rien, trop secoué pour parler. Il se recule à nouveau, me prend par la main et me tire vers le fauteuil pour ensuite me reprendre dans ses bras. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais plus senti à ma place comme à cet instant.

_-T'étais parti où, Potter ? _Je chuchote, perdu.

Silence.

Peut-être ne m'a-t-il pas entendu. Je m'apprête à reposer ma question plus froidement lorsque :

-_A l'école. Dans des salle vides. Je m'entrainais. Toi aussi tu as disparu quelques jours._

Je ne réponds pas. A-t-il seulement vu que j'allais mal ? Non, je ne crois pas.

_-Pourquoi t'es venu ? Alors, tu ne dois plus t'entrainer ?! _Je hurle, je lui en veux, lui fais une crise alors que, nous deux, nous ne sommes rien.

-Je m'inquiétais, Draco. Toute l'école se prépare au combat et je ne te voyais plus.

_-Et quoi ? Tu voulais me surveiller ? Ne t'en fais pas, mon intronisation, c'est aujourd'hui. Et je n'irai pas !_

_-Tu… tu allais… _

_-Oh arrête hein ! Comme si j'avais pu donner mon avis._

_-Draco…_

_-Laisse, je suis fatigué. Si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire, va-t-en._

Je suis las. Il se lève du fauteuil. Il va partir. Il va me laisser seul à nouveau. Je ne montre rien, bien sûr. Je reste fier, lui tourne le dos et me dirige vers mon bureau. Puis je sens ses mains se poser sur mes épaules. Il m'attire contre lui et me sers dans ses bras. Sers-moi plus fort, qu'on ne fasse qu'un, qu'on ne s'éloigne pas l'un de l'autre. Je suis toujours dos à lui. Il m'embrasse dans le cou, remonte ses lèvres vers ma joue. Je tourne la tête légèrement et il appose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Baiser chaste au début. Je me retourne complètement pour lui faire face. Avec ma langue, je quémande l'accès à sa bouche, ce qu'il accepte. Mes mains tremblent dans son dos que je frôle. Je le sens frissoner. Les balladeuses descendent toujours plus bas. Les siennes ne sont pas en reste ; elles me frôlent, me caressent sur toutes les parties accessibles.

Nous nous séparons pour respirer mais restons en contact de par nos front. Je connais cette lueur dans son regard. Il est excité. Je le sais ; je l'ai senti. Il replonge vers ma bouche et le baiser devient plus vorace. Je suis dans ses bras et il me porte vers mon lit. À peine le temps de le penser que nous sommes nus. Soudain, incertain, il me regarde.

-Je suis désolé. Tu le veux ?

Au moins, il a la délicatesse de le demander. Pour le faire arrêter de douter, je l'embrasse à nouveau et me colle un peu plus à lui, faisant se frôler nos érections. Ce moment était mon but, l'instant que j'attendais impatiemment. Maintenant, je veux juste profiter de chaque seconde.

Ses lèvres glissent sur mon corps, toujours plus bas. Je me cambre mais le ramène vers moi ; je ne veux pas de sa bouche si bas, je la veux contre la mienne. Il le comprend et se remet à m'embrasser tandis que ses mains descendent à la place de ses lèvres. Ses doigts entrent en moi. Il me prépare avec tant de douceur que c'en est douloureux. Puis, sans prévenir, il s'enfonce en une fois. J'ouvre la bouche dans un cri silencieux, une larme coule, il se retient. Je le sens en moi. J'ai mal mais j'ai enfin l'impression d'être à ma place. Le désir est trop fort et s'empare de nous ; en quelque coups, nous arrivons à l'extase, ensemble.

Il s'allonge contre moi et me prend dans ses bras. Oh, Harry, si tu savais comme j'ai attendu ce moment… Je sens la légère caresse du vent sur mon corps, signe qu'il a été nettoyé d'un sort, puis Harry se retire et je me sens comme…vide… Il ramène les couvertures sur nous et me reprend dans ses bras. J'aimerai que cette instant de plénitude ne cesse jamais. Mais je suis épuisé alors, peu à peu, je m'endors, dans ses bras, à ma place…

Je ne me suis pas réveillé à ses côtés. Nous n'avons pas fini l'année scolaire ensemble, en tant que couple. Le lendemain de cette étrange journée, la guerre a éclaté. Il y a eu beaucoup de morts, dont mes parents. Et Potter a gagné.

La guerre en elle-même n'a pas duré longtemps… deux ou trois jours maximum. Au moins, elle m'a apporté quelque chose de bon : elle m'a permis de ne pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Depuis lors, j'ai fait le deuil de mon amour mort-né.

Bien sûr, mes sentiments à son égard n'ont pas changés. Ils se sont même amplifiés. Mais j'apprends à vivre avec.

Comme mes parents sont morts et que j'étais du bon côté, la fortune Malfoy me revient. Je m'installerai quelque temps au Manoir Malfoy, le temps de trouver un appartement loin de cette ancienne vie. Pour tout recommencer.

Mon cœur balafré se meurt mais je ne le laisserai pas, j'essaierai de le ressuciter, de lui rendre la vie qu'on lui a prise. Car, de nos jours, on ne meurt plus d'amour.

Le train ralentit. Nous arrivons à destination. Je vais pour récuperer mes bagages. Soudain, on frappe à la porte du compartiment.

-Draco ?

je le fais entrer. Il n'y en a qu'un pour oser venir me déranger un jour pareil.

-Oui, Potter ?

-Ca aurait dû se passer autrement. Je veux dire …

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Potter.

-Dans quelques années, qui sait

-Ou dans une autre vie, Harry.

Je souris doucement puis passe à côté de lui. Je descends du train et observe le quai d'un œil conquérant. On verra bien, seul l'avenir nous dira si on se retrouvera Potter.

Je t'aime.


End file.
